Le Lac Des Cygnes
by OneOutOfAMillion
Summary: Jeune chef d'orchestre à l'Orchestre Symphonique de Tokyo, Shizuru croise par hasard le chemin une mystérieuse jeune femme. Au fil des semaines et des mois, leurs vies les feront se recroiser, se frôler, pour finalement les lier irrémédiablement. ShizNat


_"La musique est une révélation"_

Piotr Ilitch Tchaikovsky

* * *

Un, deux, trois, quatre. Délicatement serrée entre les doigts de sa main droite, la baguette en bois battit la mesure dans un silence complet, le mouvement ni trop lent ni trop rapide; un parfait moderato pour ce début calme, presque paresseux.

Shizuru ferma les yeux lorsque les premières notes résonnèrent, le son vibrant du hautbois s'élevant avec légèreté dans l'immense salle de l'Opera House de Tokyo. Au bout de quelques notes, elle dut admettre que l'acoustique était tout simplement parfaite ; son ouïe surentraînée par des années de pratique entendait clairement la mélodie rebondir entre les murs recouverts de bois pour parvenir jusqu'au fauteuil le plus éloigné de la fosse, puis finalement revenir vers elle sans que le son ait perdu de sa puissance ou de son timbre. Ce n'était décidément pas pour rien qu'on la considérait comme la meilleure salle d'opéra du Japon, songea-t-elle, ravie de découvrir une résonnance aussi parfaite pour le premier ballet de sa carrière.

Elle rouvrit les yeux pour donner le départ à la clarinette, alors que les cordes remplaçaient les cuivres pour accompagner l'instrument solitaire. Un nouveau geste de sa baguette et les rôles s'inversèrent, les cordes prenant le premier rôle tandis que les clarinettes puis les cuivres retentissaient de nouveau sèchement derrière elles, le reste des bois les rejoignant peu après.

Les gestes auparavant souples de Shizuru devinrent plus saccadés alors qu'elle accélérait le tempo, entraînant ses musiciens avec elle. Un léger geste à sa gauche puis à sa droite fit partir les cordes pincées et frottées, qui répondirent les unes aux autres dans un dialogue devenu lutte, le son s'intensifiant comme si chaque groupe d'instruments cherchait à recouvrir la mélodie de son rival. Au fil du morceau, ses coups d'œil à sa partition se firent plus rares ; elle préférait se concentrer sur ses mouvements, le rythme devenant de plus en plus exigeant pour la jeune chef d'orchestre.

Un coup de baguette en direction du fond de la fosse et les cuivres, accompagnés des percussions, s'animèrent à leur tour en donnant un rythme bien plus soutenu à la mélodie, obligeant la jeune femme à amplifier ses mouvements pour l'accompagner. Ce faisant, elle sentit son souffle commencer à raccourcir avec l'effort physique que lui demandait le morceau. Relâchant sa concentration entre deux battements de mesure, elle songea distraitement qu'il fallait absolument qu'elle apprenne à se ménager sur les premiers morceaux, sans quoi elle ne terminerait jamais le ballet sur ses deux jambes.

En quelques gestes secs et précis, elle fit taire les roulements des timbales puis redonna la parole à ses trompettes et à leurs sourdines, qui rendaient leur son extrêmement nasillard.

Enfin, la jeune femme focalisa son attention sur ses violons qui venaient de reprendre la phrase des cuivres. L'expression du visage plus concentrée que jamais, elle ralentit progressivement ses mouvements avant de faire mourir le frottement des cordes d'un geste lent, presque interminable, clôturant ainsi l'introduction du Lac des Cygnes.

Ce ne fut qu'une fois le son de la dernière note évanoui dans la salle qu'elle abaissa finalement sa baguette. Tout en survolant attentivement son orchestre du regard, elle savoura pendant quelques secondes le silence retrouvé, puis se pencha au-dessus de ses pupitres pour tourner une page de sa partition.

Lorsque vint le moment de relever sa baguette en l'air, un léger sourire se dessina sur son visage ; elle avait le pressentiment que le prochain mois serait inoubliable.

* * *

**Si vous voulez mieux apprécier et comprendre ce passage, vous pouvez chercher jeter un coup d'oeil sur la classification des instruments et leur disposition dans un orchestre symphonique. Je pense que ce sera le passage technique le plus long, voire le seul, tant c'est difficile à écrire (et sans doute à lire), mais c'était inévitable pour l'introduction. J'espère ne pas vous avoir découragé avec ****cela (:**

**Pour finir, toutes les erreurs musicales/fautes d'orthographe/de grammaire ****sont évidemment les miennes.**

**Wait and See !**


End file.
